Disney Sing Along Songs
''Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah ''on October 13, 2012. * Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Song of the South, * The Mickey Mouse Club March - The Regis Philbin Show, * Give a Little Whistle - Pinocchio, * The Eledant Captain Hook - Peter Pan, * That's What Friends Are For - The Jungle Book, * Up, Down, Love the Found - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, * Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise. ''Berry Merry Christmas Songs ''on November 15, 2012. * From All of Us To All of You, * Deck the Halls, * Jingle Bells, * Joy to the World, * Let it Snow, * Sleigh Drive, * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, * Winter Wonderland, * Silent Night, * It's the Most Wondeful Time of the Year, * There's Always Tomorrow, * Up on the Housetop, * We Wish You a Merry Christmas ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''on January 15, 2012. * Topsy Turvy - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, * Friend Like Me - Aladdin, * The Merrily Song - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, * Streets of Gold - Oliver & Company, * The Dwarfs' Yodel Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, * You Can Fly - Peter Pan, * The Bare Necessities - The Jungle Book, * Hakuna Matata - The Lion King, * The Unbirthday Song - Alice in Wonderland, * You Are a Human Animal - The Mickey Mouse Club, * The Ugly Bug Ball - Summer Magic, * When You Wish Upon a Star - Pinocchio ''Mulan ''on June 16, 2012. * Honor to Us All - Mulan, * What's This - The Nightmare Before Christmas, * Stand By Me - The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Music Video, * You've Got a Friend in Me - Toy Story, * Family - James and the Giant Peach, * A Guy Like You - The Hunchback of Notre Dame, * I Won't Say - Hercules, * Father and Son - Aladdin and the King of Thieves, * I'll Make a Man Out of You - Mulan ''Make Mine Music ''on March 11, 2012. * Make Mine Music - Make Mine Music, * Why Should I Worry? - Oliver & Company, * Something There - Beauty and the Beast, *Let's All Sing Like the Birdies Sing - Disneyland Tiki Room, * I Wonder - Sleeping Beauty, * When the Rain Rain Rain Came Down - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, * You﻿ Belong To My Heart - Plutos Blue Note, * The Green with Envy Blues - Adventures in Color, * Good Company - Oliver & Company, *Snore along with Ludwig Von Drake *Old MacDonald Had a Band - Jack and Old Mac, *Like a King - The Prince and the Pauper, *Why Should I Worry? Reprise *Hosted by Professor Owl & Ludwig Von Drake. ''On the Open Road'' on March 16, 2012. *On the Open Road - A Goofy Movie *By the Beautiful Sea *Never Smile at a Crocodile - Peter Pan *The Mob Songs - Beauty and the Beast *Nobody Else But You - A Goofy Movie *At the Codfish Ball *Sailing, Sailing and Sailor's Hornpipe *The Phony King of England - Robin Hood *Someone’s Waiting For You - Pierrick Great Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *On the Open Road Reprise ''Hail to the Princess Aurora'' on May 7, 2012 *Hail to the Princess Aurora - Pierrick Great Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *True Love's Kiss - Enchanted *Little Wooden Head - Pinocchio *Once Upon a Time in New York City - Oliver & Company *Heffalumps and Woozles - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Sweet Wings of Love - Pierrick Great Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *God's Little Creatures - Little Einsteins The Movie *So Close - Enchanted *Please Wake Up - Once Upon a Forest *Hail to the Princess Aurora Reprise ''Winnie the Pooh'' on May 22, 2012 *Winnie the Pooh - Winnie The Pooh *Steady as the Beating Drum - Pocahontas *After Today - A Goofy Movie *I'm Wishing/One Song - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Little Toot - Melody Time *The Bells of Notre Dame - The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Backson Song - Winnie The Pooh *What Is a Baby and La La Lu - Lady and the Tramp *When We're Human - The Princess and the Frog *I Bring You a Song - Bambi *Winnie the Pooh Reprise ''Life's a Happy Song ''on June 7,2012 *Life's a Happy Song - The Muppets *I've got a Dream - Tangled *Summer (Where do We Begin?) - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Everything is Honey - Winnie the Pooh *Moving Right Along - The Muppet Movie *Perfect World - The Emperor's New Groove *Man or Muppet - The Muppets *Down in New Orleans - The Princess and the Frog *Trust in Me - The Jungle Book *Life's a Happy Song (Finale) - The Muppets